criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Can’t Spell Slaughter Without Laughter
Can‘t Spell Laughter Without Slaughter is the twelfth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Eleven At the old industry area... * Louis: Have you seen these people? (holding pictures of Judas and Zoe) * Citizen: No, I don’t think I have. * Louis: Alright, thank you for your help. Louis keeps digging up information about League of Darkness. When he passes by an alley, he hears someone talking. Louis stops walking and checks it out, which turns out to be Christian Bateman and Shweta Noorani doing some type of deal. Louis then spies on them with a recorder and records their conversation. * Shweta: Here is the thing you asked for. (gives Christian a metal suitcase) * Christian: And here is your reward. (gives Shweta a stack of money) * Shweta: Thank you, pleasure doing business with you. * Christian: Well, it’s just lucky that I have the same target with the league. We both want Crowman to suffer. * Shweta: And the whole police department. My newest invention will make them go through a long, painful death! * Christian: I see why that they don’t call you “Professor Toxin” for no reason... I can’t wait to see your invention‘s power. * Shweta: Neurotoxin is hard to make, but it’s a beautiful weapon. * Christian: I can’t wait to put a smile on the Crow’s face... Louis was shocked and gets the info what he needs, but he sees Christian walking towards his location and quickly runs away. * Louis: (running and thinking) Dr Noorani is working with the League of Darkness? And Christian Bateman wants Charles to suffer? What is happening.... Louis goes back to Rayman Mansion and informs Charles about what he had just found. * Louis: Charles, do you know Christian Bateman? * Charles: I worked with him once, but then he got crazy and burned a woman to death with lava, so I threw him into prison as Crowman. * Louis: I saw him talking with Dr Shweta Noorani, so I got the recording. (gives Charles the recorder) Charles listens to the recording. * Charles: Looks like he came back for revenge, despite our main enemies being the League of Darkness and Mindslaver. I can't let Bateman walk on the streets and hurt innocent people! * Charles: (on the phone) Diane, keep an eye out for Christian Bateman, he’s planning something, probably to harm the innocent. * Diane: (on the phone) Copy that, we’ll do our best to catch Bateman. (hangs up) * Charles: Leroux.... * Louis: Just Louis, it’s fine. * Charles: Stay out of this, for your own safety. * Louis: But I want to help! * Charles: Don’t play with something out of your league, you know what would happen if you break Cynthia‘s heart. * Louis: I..... I promised her that I’ll help. * Charles: If you really want to help, stay alive and safe, so she won’t lost another close one. I never likes you, but I won’t let you in danger, for Cynthia‘s sake. As Charles finishes his sentence, Cynthia comes flying through the window of the living, breaking it. * Louis: Cynthia! Louis grabs Cynthia’s arm and helps her up. * Cynthia: (gets up) I’m fine, don’t worry. * Charles: What the happened! * Rozetta: (enter from the smashed window) My bad, sorry. * Charles: Rozetta? What did you do? * Cynthia: Just an little accident.... Rozetta explains that she was teaching Cynthia how to fight, and Cynthia asked Rozetta to punch her with her maximum strength so Cynthia can block it, but she failed to block it and Rozetta ends up sending Cynthia flying towards the living room window. * Cynthia: Don’t worry about me, I am perfectly fine. * Rozetta: I’ll pay for the damage. * Charles: No need, and Cynthia doesn’t need training. * Rozetta: Charles, I know you don’t want her to battle, but she should at least know basic skills and self-defense. * Charles: Fine... But why didn’t you train her inside the Crowcave? * Rozetta: Ahh.... because Julian and Chelsea can’t stop asking questions. They keep asking me about my company, how much they love the products, where my homeland is, could they visit... and Chelsea even asked me if there is any bad words in Xerdan language. You know, kids. * Charles: Well, I do know a “klaatu”. And some other Xerdan words in Old Town... Charles’s phone rings. * Charles: (on the phone) Hello? * Diane: (on the phone) Charles you need to come to city hall fast! Mayor Warren and his assistant has gone missing! * Charles: (on the phone) The mayor is missing!? Don’t worry, I am on my way! (hangs up) * Rozetta: I hope he wasn’t being taken by the League of Darkness! Let’s get our costumes and move out! * Louis: The Mayor is missing!? That’s breaking news! (takes our his camera) * Charles: Louis, Cynthia, both of you stay out of this. * Cynthia: Fine, but we still need to report the incident. * Rozetta: Less talking, more action! We got business to do! An hour later... Crowman and Miracle Lady go to city hall while Louis arrives and reports the incident. * Louis: (holding a CCN microphone) We are now outside of Grimsborough City Hall, where Mayor Joe Warren and his assistant Mandy Pregodich were found missing an hour ago. According to the police investigation, his office has been broken in and there was a sign of struggle. The police now suspects it to be a kidnapping. Inside Mayor Warren’s office... Crowman, Miracle Lady, and the detectives are seen investigating. * Miracle Lady: (picks up a handkerchief) There is something on this handkerchief, (smells it) chloroform.... * Crowman: That might mean Mayor Warren has a high chance of being kidnapped. * Jones: Miracle Lady... how did you not faint smelling that? * Miracle Lady: I am immune to any kinds of poison. Chloroform doesn’t affect me, neither do other drugs. * Mia: (holding a paper) I found a note! It’s from the kidnapper! * Gloria: Is the League of Darkness behind this? * Mia: No, it’s Christian Bateman. The note is written: I got Warren and his assistant, let’s play a game. Find us if you can. - C. Bateman. Meanwhile, in a large warehouse, far away from the town.... * Mandy: (tied up on a chair) Mayor Warren, please wake up! * Joe: (tied up on a chair, awakens) My head... Mandy!? Where are we? * Mandy: I don’t know, I just woke up and we are here. * Joe: I remember I was in my office, and then the window behind me was Broken and someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to fight back, but they covered my nose and mouth with something... and now I am here! * Mandy: It was Christian Bateman, that escaped prisoner! I saw him in your office... Christian comes in the room, cutting off Mandy’s talking. * Christian: So both of you are awake. * Joe: What do you want from us, Bateman? * Christian: Nothing special, just a little help... I can’t find the other one that has gone missing. I might’ve attract the Crow’s attention more. * Mandy: The Crow? Are you talking about Crowman? * Christian: Yes! That Crow throw me in prison, now I want to see him again... This time, he is going to suffer! * Christian: (takes out a needle) Ah, this little guy here can make you laugh like the happiest person here in this world... until you die. * Joe: What!? * Christian: I just found laughing to death is the best way to make the Crow suffer... Have you seen his face? He needs to smile more. I tested this bad boy on a dude without a home, and he laughed his way to hell. It was beautiful! (laughs) And maybe your pretty assistant should try some of these... * Joe: If you do anything to Mandy, I’ll make sure you‘ll regret it for the rest of your life! Christian’s phone rings on time. * Christian: (on the phone)Yeah? * Christian: (on the phone) Oh, he arrived? Good, bring him to the dungeon. (hangs up) * Christian: It’s your lucky day, now that Crow has arrived at my house. But don’t think that we won’t have some fun after I deal with Crow. But let’s watch him together. Christian pulls Joe’s chair and drags him away, leaving the room. * Joe: Where are you taking me? * Christian: To watch some TV, of course. Christian drags Joe into a room full of screens showing Christian‘s house, with one of the screens showing Crowman alone in the dungeon of Christian’s house. Christian tells his servant to lock the dungeon door on the radio. A screen then appears in the dungeon, showing Crowman the psychopath. * Crowman: Bateman. * Christian: What’s with the face? Don’t you miss me, Crow? * Crowman: I miss the moment of me throwing you in prison. * Christian: Yeah, good old times, and I must say that I love the feel of battling you after that. And now, I want to play with you even more. * Crowman: I don’t have time for games, Bateman. Where is Mayor Warren and his assistant? * Christian: Oh don’t worry, he is right here with me, but I think he is in a little shock, or else he could be crying for help and begging me to let him go. * Joe: I am not scared of you, Bateman. You won’t get away with this, Crowman will get you! * Christian: Oh, I forgot to tell you something Crow, the door is locked and in case you haven't noticed, you've fallen right into my trap! * Crowman: You can't trap justice. It's an idea, a belief. * Christian: Even the most heartfelt belief can get corroded over time! * Crowman: Justice is a non-corrosive metal. * Christian: But metals can be melted by the heat of revenge! * Crowman: Revenge is best served cold. * Christian: But it can easily be reheated in the microwave of evil! * Crowman: Well, I think your warranty is about to expire. * Christian: Maybe I got an extended warranty! * Crowman: Warranties are invalid if used beyond their intended purpose. * Joe: Ugh, girls, girls, you're both pretty! Can I go please? * Christian: Hmmmm....enough talking, time to laugh Crow! (pushes a button) As Christian pushes the button, releasing gas in the dungeon, which happens to be laughing gas that Christian paid Dr Noorani to make for him. As Crowman was about to wear a gas mask, he was a little bit too late as the gas mixed with the air fast and Crowman has breathed in some of it. The poison starts taking effect and causes Crowman to start laughing. * Christian: How does that feels like Crow? Joy? (laughs evilly) * Crowman: (laughing and thinking)'' No! It can’t be! What am I going to do? Die here just like my parents and Tony? There has be hope, Rozetta and Cynthia might still help...'' * Christian: Don’t worry, soon you’ll laugh straight to..... Mircale Lady breaks into the dungeon by the ceiling, cutting off Christian’s talk and rescuing Crowman. * Miracle Lady: (to Crowman) Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. * Christian: What are you doing here? This isn’t your business, Miracle Toast! * Miracle Lady: (to Christian) It is now, Bateman. Miracle Lady leaves the dungeon along with a still laughing Crowman, showing him to Amazing Girl a forest not far away from the house. * Amazing Girl: Big bro. * Miracle Lady: Did you got the serum that Randolph had? * Amazing Girl: Yes! He told me to keep some of it when he heard Bateman brought things from Noorani. Amazing Girl uses the serum on Crowman, who recovers fast. * Miracle Lady: What are you thinking? Going to the dungeon alone? * Crowman: We don’t know Bateman’s location, but during our talk, I secretly filmed down the screen. It shows the background, so we can find out where is he hiding. Let me send it to Eagle. Crowman sends the video of Christian to Eagle. Two minutes later.... * Eagle: (on the radio) I identified the background. Bateman is in his family warehouse, not far from his house! * Miracle Lady: Let’s get there! * Crowman: And Amazing Girl, you stay here. Avoid picking a fight. * Amazing Girl: (sighs) Fine. As Crowman and Miracle Lady leave, Louis comes out behind a tree, surprising Amazing Girl. * Amazing Girl: Louis? What are you doing here? How did you get there? * Louis: Following you and Rozetta, of course. * Louis: (holding his camera) I can’t miss this big scoop: the Grimsborough Justice Squad saving Mayor Warren from Bateman! This is a big story to show! Come on, we’ll follow them to that warehouse. * Amazing Girl: But big bro.... * Louis: I don’t think that would be a problem as long as they didn’t see us. (reaches out his hand) * Amazing Girl: Alright... (holds his hand) Amazing Girl and Louis follow Crowman and Miracle Lady to Bateman’s warehouse. Crowman and Miracle Lady confront Christian In front of the warehouse, who is holding Mandy hostage with a gun while holding a remote on his other hand. * Christian: Now, now, I pretty sure either of you want me to blow this pretty assistant’s brain out. And this remote is connected with a stylish bomb vest that Mayor Warren is wearing now, I only need to push this little red button and BOOM! The Mayor of Grimsborough becomes a pile of bloody pieces! * Miracle Lady: Let them go Bateman, you don’t have to hurt them. * Christian: Hmm... Let’s see here..... I am all for equality, so if I let them run free, you have to let me run free. Deal? * Crowman: You’ll hurt innocent people if we let you go. * Christian: Ah come on, What’s the fun without a little blood? All life ends with death, why so serious? Louis and Amazing Girl are seen hiding behind a tree, watching their conversation. Louis starts filming it. * Louis: Bateman is crazier than I thought.... do you think you can knock him out from behind using your super speed? * Amazing Girl: Of course I can. But I guess they could deal with him. * Louis: I can’t be so sure. Bateman seems really unpredictable, better take action fast. * Amazing Girl: But.... I never attack first... * Louis: Hey, I believe in you. You can take down Bateman, save Mayor Warren and his assistant, and I’ll make this a headline. * Amazing Girl: Louis... * Louis: You are my hero remember? You can do it, I have faith in you. As Louis encourages her, Amazing Girl activates her super speed, and runs up behind Christian before knocking him out with a punch. She then goes back behind the tree without anyone seeing her movements. As Christian was knocked out, Crowman ties up the unconscious Christian and Miracle Lady goes into the warehouse to save Joe. * Miracle Lady: (unties Joe) Are you alright, Mayor Warren? * Joe: (takes off the bomb vest) Yes, and after I get out, I’ll make sure that lunatic stays in a asylum forever. The police arrives and takes Bateman away and escort Joe and Mandy back to city hall. Meanwhile, in the forest.... * Louis: (holding his turned off camera) Did you see Bateman‘s face when he got knocked out? It was priceless! * Amazing Girl: How I am suppposed to see that? I was behind him! * Louis: I told you can you can do it, so you saved Mayor Warren and his assistant! Amazing Girl and Louis start hugging, but Crowman has hears their conversation. He becomes angry and tries to confront the two. * Miracle Lady: Leave it Charles, the most important thing is that Mayor Warren and Miss Pregodich are saved. * Crowman: (clenching his teeth) I could see that he’s a troublemaker. * Miracle Lady: Nah, he encouraged her to do the right thing. * Crowman: Just for a scoop, probably.... * Miracle Lady: I don’t think so, I think it’s for the right thing, with the scoop as a bonus. * Crowman: Anyway, Bateman is finally behind bars again. It’s getting late, let’s tell them we’re going home now. Back at the police station, Jones is seen looking at a photo of himself and Zoe, remembering her words “I never wanted to do it!”. * Jones: (thinking) Zoe must have a reason! I need to find her! Jones goes out of the police station and heads to the old industrial area. Upon entering a factory, he takes out a flashlight trying to find Zoe. Suddenly, he is knocked out with a hit to the head. Later... When Jones wakes up, he finds himself tied on a chair, with Judas looking at him with a creepy smile. * Jones: Judas Beelzebub.. it was you, wasn’t it? You forced Zoe to kill Marconi! * Judas: I wouldn’t say it was forcing. I simply gave Thana two choices: kill Marconi or I’ll slaughter the whole GPD. One by one, slow and painful.... * Jones: So you threatened her! And made her do something that she never wanted! * Judas: Thana is born a Beelzebub, and she’ll always be a Beelzebub. And I think you deserve to know something important, Detective Jones. Thana isn’t my sister actually.... she is my girl. * Jones: What!? Are you crazy? You are her brother! How could she be your.... * Judas: Thana? Come In, dear. Zoe comes in, with fear on her face. * Judas: (grabs Zoe’s cheek) I loved Thana ever since she is bought to this world. We are meant to be together.... Judas forces a kiss on Zoe, with her shedding tears. * Jones: (horrified and crying) No.... * Judas: No one loves Thana like I love her. Sorry detective, it’s time for a home wrecker like you to be gone. * Jones: (crying) What are you gonna do? Are you going to kill me, you sick freak? * Judas: (holding a crowbar) No, no, no. Just killing you would burn out my pleasure, so you still have time to suffer..... Judas starts beating Jones to death with the crowbar. * Zoe: (scared) David! Brother, please stop! End of Episode Twelve. To be continued in Episode Thirteen.